Book I: The Six Reincarnated Divines
by Fckitskaylee
Summary: (Crossover between Skyrim & Ppg) It has been hundreds of years since the Divines were killed, as well as the dragons. Except for Alduin, the Blood Dragon of Time and Death. When dragons begin rising from the dead, who will stop them? Why, none other than a bard, a Mage, an assassin, a Companion, a thief, and an ex-Nightingale, of course.


So, this is a crossover between the Powerpuff Girls and Skyrim! Weird, right? But the girls will be in a human form, like in the game, so I think I can make it work. The pairings will be counterpartxcounterpart, as usual. I will add characters from the game, and OCs (some will appear later in Dark And Tainted Love, for those of you who read that c: ). Just give this story a chance? It won't suck epically, I promise. The girls will be 20 and the guys will be 21. Review or PM me to let me know how you guys like it. ^.^

Prologue

There were once six powerful Divines who ruled hundreds of years ago, alongside the Dragons. With their knowledge of the Dragon Tongue, they were able to communicate with the large beasts and live peacefully with one another. Their contract was simple; the six would protect the Dragons from the rising threat of the many races in Skyrim, and in return, the Dragons would leave the races alone.

This contract worked for a good twenty years, until the red God, Hiro, died in cold blood. Word quickly spread that the well known and loved God was killed by a Dragon, and the races really began to revolt.

The remaining Divines tried to protect the Dragons, but it was all in vain. Finally, the decision was made amongst the Dragons and the five Divines. They would have to fight, but they would all fight together, as equals.

When the day came, hundreds of people came to a field outside of what is now Whiterun, thinking they would be encountering the Dragons alone. They were all shocked when the five Divines stepped forward among hundreds of Dragons, wearing Dragonscale armor.

"Today, we will fight for peace amongst the Dragons and the races of Skyrim," the blonde Goddess, Maya, called out, her baby blue eyes sharply scanning over the shocked and morbid faces of her people, "We have grown wary of the constant fighting, so we shall handle this in a last resort. These beasts have done you no harm, and have done nothing to harm our late God, and my dear friend, Hiro. If you believe this, I give you one last chance to walk away with your honor."

There was a long silence and not a single person moved away from the crowd. Something had convinced them otherwise.

Maya slowly nodded, her jaw set as she turned back to her fellow Divines and the Dragons. In the Dragon Tongue, the pink Goddess, Mokino, spoke;

"_Then we shall fight. I regret having to turn my back to my own people, but we have gave our allegiance to the Dragons and with them, it will stay. If any of us leave this alive, try to start over. The remaining Divines are to protect the Dragons as always, and the Dragons are to remain loyal to the Divines and leave the remaining races be. Now..."_ She slowly unsheathed her sword, turning her head to look at the crowd before her and spoke in English, "We fight for our Dragons!"

The returning scream was, "For Skyrim!"

Unsheathing their weapons, everyone charged as the Dragons took flight.  
Blood was spilled in gallons and bodies fell by the dozens. Dragons dropped out of the sky from well aimed arrows, crushing many people. The dark blue God, Lin, took a blade through the chest and was left to bleed to death on the ground until his jaw went slack and his heart finally stopped.

His counterpart, Maya, let out a loud scream of despair at the sight of her fallen love. In this moment of weakness, a Nord swung a battle axe at her. Her head rolled to a stop as a single tear fell, her dead body collapsing on itself.

Mokino lasted much longer, slaughtering people left and right with her sword. She had to hold back tears as she did so, feeling that she had betrayed them. While fighting an Imperial, someone bashed her with a shield and her helmet tumbled off. The Imperial took this opportunity to send an arrow flying right in between her pink eyes. She cried out and fell back, dead before she hit the ground.

All that was left of the Divines were the two greens. The dark green God, Ikuto, was waging war side by side with a Blood Dragon, fighting off a least thirty people. The two had grown up together, having been a toddler and a baby dragon who were inseparable. It was no surprise they would go down together.

The light green Goddess, Kare, had climbed on top of a rock over the field and was shooting down dozens with arrows. She caught only a glimpse of her love being staggered by a ram before she watched a war hammer crush his skull.

The Blood Dragon he had been fighting with, Alduin, let out a loud roar that shook the ground. It was filled with despair, anger, loss, all those horrible emotions together in one earth shattering roar.

Kare watched with horror as Alduin began killing off people with an all new fury. He showed no mercy and no sign of stopping. All the Dragons lay dead around him, but he kept going. All he saw was his dead Companion. His Master. His Human Brother.

Jumping from the rock, Kare landed and let her bow drop. She wouldn't need it anymore.

Summoning the last of her energy, she took a breath and closed her eyes. In the Dragon Tongue, she shouted, "**_FUS... ROH.. DAH_**!"

The shout forced Alduin back with an angered and pained roar. He took to the skies and gave the last Divine one last loathing look before disappearing into the mountains.

The remaining crowd, standing amongst the field of bodies, watched with awe as the Goddess slowly fell to her knees. She uttered softly, "For our Dragons.." Her eyes rolled back back as she fell forward, dead.  
Some say she died of a broken heart. Others say the look Alduin gave her was so powerful, it stopped her heart. It is even said that she simply died of exhaustion. Many stories are told, but no one knows just how the Goddess died. It is also unknown how the God Hiro died, or what made the races of Skyrim loath the Dragons so much. All of this has been lost over the hundreds of years that past. Dragons were extinct, but nobody ever found Alduin's body.

The races buried the five fallen Divines by an ancient wall on the Throat of the World, the Shout that Kare had used being inscribed in the wall in the Dragon Tongue.

Time passed and the races set up Holds and Strongholds, eventually separating into two groups; the Imperials, who believed in the Empire's ways, and the Stormcloaks, who were Nords who rebelled against the Empire.

We all know of how Ulfric murdered the High King with a Shout, and of the waging civil war in Skyrim. But, there is much more to be dealt with than just this. Alduin is far from dead, and the six Divines just might have been reincarnated... But in 6 of the most unlikely people of Skyrim.

Chapter 1

Snow fell slowly outside of the tavern in Riverwood, making a white blanket that covered the dirt roads. Inside, men and women sat at wooden tables, drinking and trading tales of adventure. Though it was only 6 AM, the tavern was lively, as usual.

Upstairs, a young Breton woman was standing in front of a mirror, getting ready for another day. She had brushed out her golden blonde hair and tied it into a low braid that reached her elbows. Her baby blue eyes shined with a twinkle that many people lacked with the war going on. She was fair skinned and of average height, being about 5'7". The woman wore a dark blue, long sleeve dress that was fitted around her mid section and hung loose down to her feet, where she wore light brown boots. A silver and sapphire necklace rested on her chest, a piece she inherited from her mother. She looked back as someone knocked on the door to her room and called out in a light, sweet voice, "Yes?"

"Are you almost ready, Miyako?" A deep voice asked. She recognized it as the innkeeper, a hard edged but kind hearted middle aged man. "People are already making requests for songs."

The woman, known as Miyako, laughed as she picked up her lute. "I just finished," she answered as she opened the door. He smiled and nodded, walking back to the counter. She walked out and stood amongst the tables, entertaining the guests with songs of the civil war and of old tales. It was just another simple, normal day working as a bard.

In Jorrvaskr (located in Whiterun, a few miles North of Riverwood), a young Nord Companion was slowly getting up, not nearly as bright eyed and bushy tailed as the blonde bard. He yawned as he put on his iron armor, taking a moment to look at himself in the mirror. His black hair grew out to his neck, some strands hanging over his dark green eyes. He had a slight tan and was strong and tall, standing at about 6'0". He was handsome and all the girls in the Hold wanted him, but he simply wasn't interested. He'd rather be in the middle of the action, fighting to the death, than cuddled up with a random woman.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and turned back as a fellow Companion, Farkas, walked in.

"Ready for training today, Butch?" He asked with a chuckle, noticing his friend's tired expression.

Butch rolled his eyes but nodded, grabbing his favored war hammer from the weapon wrack beside his bed. "Let's do it."

In the College of Winterhold, a young, out of place, Imperial woman was already up and about. Her long, bright orange hair hung over one shoulder to her waist. She had exotic bright pink eyes that seemed to glow under the shadow of her hood. She wore red hooded robes, black boots, and a gold and ruby circlet. She had been training to be a Wizard since she was young, when the Arch-Mage, Savos, found her as a homeless girl and took her in.

"Do you have that spell I taught you yesterday mastered yet, Momoko?" A sharp female voice asked from behind her. She turned and smiled warily at the Master-Wizard, Mirabelle, slowly nodding.

"Yes, ma'am. Would you like me to demonstrate it in the courtyard?"

Mirabelle nodded and followed the younger woman outside.

In the Ragged Flagon under Riften, a young Imperial man was drinking ale as he listened to his fellow Guild members, Delvin and Vex, talk about recent break ins and items they had gotten away with. The man had long, dark orange hair that reached his lower back in a low ponytail. His messy bangs hung over his blood red eyes. He wore the Thieves Guild armor with his hood off. "What are you doing today, Brick?" Delvin asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Ah, just talking to Maven Black-Briar for Mercer; something about a heist job later on," he shrugged.

"Watch out. She's a feisty old bitch," Vex warned with a serious face. Delvin and Brick laughed, nodding.

Just outside of Falkreath, in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, a young Breton man was just getting ready for another day. He had messy dirty blonde hair that reached his jaw, hanging over his dark blue eyes. He wore his shrouded armor with an unmasked cowl that marked him as an assassin, his Sword of Cowardice strapped to his side. As he walked into the main hall of the cavern, he was greeted by the Head Assassin, Astrid.

"I have another contract for you," she handed him a slip of paper, skipping all pleasantries. He chuckled and took it, looking at the writing before nodding, "Easy enough."

"I'm sure you'll find it very easy, being the capable assassin that you are, Boomer," she said with a small grin.

"Thanks, _Mom_." He gave another chuckle at his nickname for her, walking out of the Sanctuary.

Traveling the road that lead from Riverwood to Helgen, a young Nord woman walked alone. She had long black hair that fell to her mid back, pulled over one shoulder. (She used to be a Nightingale) She wore the black Nightingale armor with her hood pulled up, the mask and shadows hiding her face. A Honed Ancient Nord Battle Axe (superior) was strapped to her back, along with a bow and arrows. Everything was calm and quiet...

Until the loud roar echoed from ahead. It was like nothing she had ever heard. The sky began to cloud up as she heard screams of terror and another roar.

On instinct, she took off running up the trail, towards Helgen. As she passed through the opened gates, she froze.

There, perched on a watch tower, stood a huge black Dragon, who was looking dead at her.

And boy, he looked _pissed_.

So, I'm glad you guys gave the story a try. I worked really hard and stayed up until 4 working on this. Please rate & review! c:


End file.
